


Guilty Pleasure

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby taehyung, Dubious Consent, Feedee Taehyung, M/M, Multi, OT7, Poly Relationships, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bts weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Taehyung's six roommates collectively agree to fatten him up.





	Guilty Pleasure

"Coming through, Yoongi!" Taehyung slid past him, shirtless. He watched him go into the laundry room, and come out empty handed. Yoongi's eyes roamed over his tummy. 'Cute', thought. It was true Taehyung had the softest midsection out of them all, his love for food too hard to resist. But lately it had become a little softer, and only a little fuller. It was noticeable, though. His roommates noticed almost immediately of the change, all too aware, but too embarrassed to say anything. Taehyung came back to his and Namjoon's shared room, shirt still in hand as he bent down rummaged through his drawers. Namjoon was reading on his chair, and gazed over the rim of his book to peek at Taehyung's folded tummy. His face reddened, shoving it back into the pages of his novel. Taehyung huffed out of frustration, and had not yet found what he was looking for. He wandered into the living room, both Hoseok and Jimin draped over each other on the couch. Jimin whistled at Taehyung's shirtless form, shameless.   
"Looking good, Tae!" Jimin cheered from the couch, Hoseok hitting him for being too forward. Taehyung's cheeks slightly tinted pink.  
"Do you guys know where Seokjin is? It's his week to do the laundry but I can't find my shirts anywhere." Taehyung pouted with his arms crossed over his stomach, feeling exposed. His tummy pooched over his jeans, slightly too tight for him. That's when the front door opened, Seokjin with bags in his hand.   
"Jin! There you are, do you know where they went?" Seokjin paled and looked away.   
"Laundry's on my bed, sorry for making you look. I meant to get you guys to fold your own stuff, I must have forgotten." Seokjin lied through his teeth, his ears red. Although as Taehyung left to Jin's room, seemed not to notice. Both Jimin and Hoseok on the couch, did, though. Jimin squinted at Seokjin, and Hoseok raised an eyebrow at him. Seokjin began to sweat nervously, feeling interrogated.   
"What's in the bag, hyung? Doesn't look like groceries." Jimin rested his chin on his hand, looking skeptically at Jin. Seokjin stared at the ground, kicking his feet.   
"Just some clothes, nothing much, really." Seokjin explained hurriedly.   
"Alright, why were Taehyung's shirts all in your room? We know damn well you don't make us fold things in your room." Hoseok watched amusingly at Seokjin's panicked expression. Namjoon entered the room, Yoongi lagging behind. Jungkook peeked over from the kitchen, preparing a sandwich, unaware of what was going on.   
"Hyungs, Seokjin's hiding something!" Jimin directed over to Yoongi and Namjoon's position in the living room. Jungkook watched, still confused.   
"Yeah, he was hiding Taehyung's shirts in his room." Hoseok chimed in, Namjoon raising his eyebrow at Seokjin, fiddling with the ends of his hair in the corner. Yoongi glanced over to Jungkook in the kitchen.   
"Jungkookie, why are you making a sandwich? We've all already eaten." Yoongi looked at the maknae incredulously. Jungkook didn't seemed fazed.   
"It's for Taehyung!" Jungkook looked dreamily into the distance, his eyes glazing over.   
Namjoon seemed to get the gist of what was happening, as he intervened.   
"Okay, everyone into Jungkook's room. We need to settle this." Namjoon didn't seem upset, a rush of relief swept over Seokjin, as he brought the bag into the room with him. They all gathered, Jungkook in his gaming chair, turned away from the desktop, Hoseok and Yoongi on his bed, Namjoon standing near the door, and Jimin sitting on the floor next to him. Namjoon pulled out his phone, sending a text to Taehyung asking him to run a few errands.   
"Okay, Taehyung will be out of the house for a little, so we finally have time to talk about what we all know is happening. Hyung, care to begin?" Namjoon explained, and Seokjin's face reddened. He opened up the bag, the boys all peeking into find pairs of familiar looking jeans.   
"I've been replacing Taehyung's clothes. Since he's been getting, uh, a bit chubbier lately. So they don't fit too tight on him, y'know?" Yoongi nudged Jin, urging him to continue. Jin looked at his feet.  
"And I may have been trying to get some meat on his bones." Jungkook looked up at Seokjin at that, nodding his head in agreement.   
"Yeah, me too! He just gets so happy whenever he gets food, and he looks so much cuter when he's chubby!" Jungkook elaborated innocently, not seeing the meaning behind his words. Yoongi seemed pleased.  
"I think we can all agree he's gotten a bit heavier. I, personally, can't keep my eyes off of him. I've been encouraging him to treat himself, too. What about you, Jimin?" Yoongi's face was ever so slightly flushed thinking of Tae's softened stomach. Seokjin seemed much more relaxed, as he was no longer alone in his actions.   
"I've been letting him procrastinate going to the gym. Usually, he'd get my motivation and go, but he's stopped completely." Jimin explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hoseok piped in.   
"I've been taking him for ice cream and street foods. I've been buying him extra candies, too. You know how much he loves his sweets. Jungkook knows what's up." Jungkook and Hoseok fist-bumped. They all turned to a guilty looking Namjoon, who hadn't contributed to the conversation yet.   
"I uh, have been sneaking stuff into his food and drinks." Seokjin's mouth dropped, and Yoongi's eyes widened.   
"No! Not drugs or anything! Weight gain powder and stuff!" Namjoon quickly addressed and dismissed their concerns, his hands waving animatedly. Hoseok chuckled from the bed.   
"How come we've been hiding this? We have to come to a sort of understanding. So everyone loves Taehyung, right? Romantically?" Hoseok directed his attention to his roommates, all agreeing.   
"And we all want him chubby?" Jimin raised his hand, everyone else followed.   
"Then its settled." Yoongi shrugged, pulling out his phone and showing everyone a lost he had made.  
"These are Taehyung's favorite snacks and foods. Everybody's in charge of something. Jin, you keep replacing his clothes." Jin nodded.  
"Hoseok, you hide the scale and keep him from any full body mirrors. Jimin can keep him from doing anything physical. Try and keep him lounging, okay? Namjoon, you've got to get more of that stuff. Try and get a variety that can help us. I'll keep him from thinking he's gained, call him handsome and all. Jungkook, you've got to say you aren't hungry and offer him what he'll think was your food. Offer him snacks and stuff. Is that all, then?" The boys all agreed with a new fervor of determination. They heard the front door's handle jiggle, and they all scattered to various rooms as Taehyung entered their shared apartment. He had food wrappers in his hand, having eaten again. Seokjin and Yoongi shared a knowing and elated look. 

About two weeks later, things were going swimmingly. Each person had done their job, and Taehyung was kept happy and unknowing. Namjoon estimated a total of 15 pounds. His chest was soft, leaving to an even softer midsection. It was maybe two inches of pure flab. Namjoon had done his job well, as all of the weight was keeping. The powders Namjoon had purchased the day of their meeting slowed metabolism, increased appetite, and converted all calories into fat. As the pounds piled on, Yoongi would reassure him he hadn't gained anything. He would ask him every now and then if he had been working out, or if he was dieting. Taehyung was always very flattered. Rather than hide the scale and raise suspicion, Hoseok had set Taehyung's weight as the one he was at when he moved in with the other six. Again proving to Taehyung nothing had changed. Jungkook always had snacks to offer to Taehyung, who was now always hungry and expected them gladly. His clothes were replaced every ten pounds or so, thanks to Seokjin. Whenever Taehyung became sluggish and wanted to be rid of his drowsiness with adrenaline, rather than exercise, Jimin would give him an extra sugary soda. Taehyung's favorite was cherry Coke. Taehyung hadn't actually wanted to exercise, so this was great for him as well. Taehyung hadn't seemed to notice anything different. Jungkook, however was the only one unhappy about it. He wasn't gaining fast enough. He was beginning to get impatient. He had spoken to Yoongi about this, who had agreed. They began getting way to much food, and letting Taehyung stuff himself silly.   
"Oh my god, Jungkook! This is way too much for just the two of us!" Taehyung looked in awe at all of the Chinese food the maknae had ordered. Jungkook poured, aiming for the pulling of the heartstrings, using his maknae charm as an advantage.   
"But Tae, I got this just for you. I was so happy thinking about how you would enjoy it, and finally treat yourself. You're always working so hard and I just thought you'd be happy with me. But if you don't like it I can just throw it away..." Taehyung paled. He couldn't make his only 'little brother' of their friend group sad.   
"Oh? No, no, of course. I'll eat it all, okay?" Taehyung hurriedly shoved a bunch of noodles into his mouth using the chopsticks provided. Jungkook looked away, still pouting.   
"I tell you what, I eat all of this, and then we can have ice cream later? Will that make you happy, Kook?" Jungkook smiled, nodding happily. Taehyung let out a sigh of relief. Taehyung continued eating the insane amount of food, Jungkook watching with an elated expression. This gave Taehyung new motivation, and finished the containers of noodles, chicken, and various other foods. His tummy was very full, and Jungkook was happy to rub it himself without awkwardness of any sort. Jungkook animatedly talked about his day, Taehyung distracted from the oddness of the situation. Once Taehyung felt well enough to get up from the bed, Jungkook went over to his desk to finish some schoolwork, obviously happy about the whole situation.   
Yoongi called Taehyung over to his room and watched a movie with him. Being the cuddliest of their roommates, Tae and Yoongi immediately began to snuggle up to each other. Yoongi fiddles with Taehyung's big soft hands.   
"You're seriously so handsome, Tae. You look way better lately, too. The ladies must be hanging off of you." Yoongi nuzzled his face into Taehyung's soft shoulder. Taehyung puffed out his chest in a mock bragging manner, bringing Yoongi's attention to his still swollen tummy. He had been eating a lot before having popcorn here. He felt bad for forcing so much into him, but Taehyung didn't look discomforted whatsoever, so he guessed he just had a large appetite. They fell asleep, as the rest of the roommates flooded into the room one bye one to cuddle with Taehyung. 

This pattern repeated himself, and Taehyung's weight piled on twice as fast. Taehyung seemed to be happier lately, too. Taehyung loved the attention and pampering he received from the members. He would never tell, but he secretly loved them all. Romantically. All of the special treatment he had been getting didn't help, either. It seemed the more Taehyung fell in love with them all, the more he ate. Which was an impressive amount at this point. Taehyung's face had rounded out, his legs much thicker and less defined. All of those skipped gym trips resulted in Taehyung's muscle melting into flab. There was a thick layer of chub covering his body, jiggling with every step he took. His tummy was large and squishy, making him look like a baby. His ass looked the same as it did, except it was much more moldable, and larger. Namjoon especially adored this. His original pair of pants would never go past his calves. His thighs were bouncy and almost like liquid. When he sat down, his thighs would melt onto whatever he sat on. His love handles would be targeted by Jimin whenever he hugged him, squeezing and groping. Hoseok would pinch his cheeks and kiss them, flustering Taehyung. Jungkook was just happy about the whole situation overall. He loved the fact his hardworking Hyung was finally being given the softness he deserved. Seokjin was happy he was healthy, as he was much too skinny before. He also looked much younger, the weight adding on a boyish vibe to him. He looked as if he hadn't lost his baby fat yet, all though he had lost it long ago and gained at least twice the amount of it. Yoongi was just glad Taehyung could eat to his heart's content. In all, the roommates were absolutely satisfied with how their plans had turned out. Additionally, they were absolutely enraptured with his soft exterior. There was never a time when Taehyung turned down a snack, or when he wasn't being cuddled by one, or multiple of the boys. Everybody benefited from it, and everyone was happy.   
Taehyung, however, wasn't blind. It somewhat hurt him that his roommates could confront him about this themselves, and did everything behind his back. His jeans were quite a few numbers larger, as he checked the tags on his pants when he grew suspicious of their different shape. He noticed that Seokjin and Jungkook, the worst liars, would always turn red once they gave him food. He also noticed how he was now always hungry, and how each of his roommates tended to his every craving, and would rush to cater to him when his tummy rumbled. It was all very flattering, though. And the food was always amazing. Since he was a cuddle bug, the constant hugs weren't a bad thing. Yoongi kept calling him handsome, and adorable, and never mentioned his weight. He gazed lovingly at him when he thought Taehyung wasn't looking. As did the other members, some more obvious than others. What really brought it to Tae's attention was when he tried going clothes shopping.   
Taehyung walked inside the store, grabbed a blouse he remembered was in his size, and left to the dressing room. The attendant looked at his shirt, then to his stomach, looking confused. She took him to an empty room and he got dressed. The buttons wouldn't go past the neck. He looked into the wall mirror, shock evident in his face. He had full on boobs. And a chubby tummy. The shirt would never fit. Taehyung unbuttoned it, looking nervously at the mirror. He was heavier all over, he realized. He smiled, unsure. He liked what he saw, and actually smiled with happiness. He looked cute. He looked at his backside, surprised by the size of his ass. He blushed slightly, and noticed his love handles pooching over the waistband of his pants. He squeezed his tummy, jiggling it and chuckled at the silliness of the situation. He was adorable. He decided there was nothing bad about being this heavy. If it meant eating whatever he liked and enjoying himself, he didn't have a problem with it. So he would play along, and maybe have some fun of his own.   
It began with Jungkook.   
"Hyung! Your favorite maknae brought takeout! Be sure to have lots." Jungkook placed it in front of Taehyung. Taehyung smiled at him, his chubby cheeks added a certain appeal to it. Jungkook's ears turned red, his bunny teeth sticking out of his toothy grin. Taehyung dug in gladly, as Jungkook gazed at him with a dreamy look in his eyes. Taehyung internally smirked at that. He made sure to eat as much as he could.   
"Wow, I'm so full. Jungkookie, my stomach hurts. Could you do something about it please?" Taehyung laid back onto Jungkook's bed, unbuttoning his shirt to his chest, revealing his swollen tummy. Jungkook completely turned red. His hands, shaking with anticipated, were slowly placed onto Taehyung's bare midsection. He hesitantly began massaging, obviously flustered. Taehyung moaned, and Jungkook told him he had to go do something, panic evident in his eyes. His stomach felt a bit better, though. He left to the living room, Seokjin, Jimin and Yoongi all lounging on an assortment of pillows, watching a drama. Taehyung asked sweetly if he could please join them, and sat between Yoongi and Jimin, cuddling up to Yoongi. He intertwined Yoongi's hands with his, Yoongi hummed in contentment.   
"I've noticed I've gained a little weight lately, what do you think Hyungs?" Taehyung looked innocently at Seokjin and Yoongi, Yoongi obviously surprised he had noticed with all of their efforts. Jimin coughed.   
"What are you talking about, Tae? You don't look any different, just healthier, that's all." Seokjin passed him the untouched bowl of popcorn. Taehyung dug in.   
"I just noticed my pants didn't fit right, that's all." Taehyung grabbed a handful of the popcorn. Yoongi and a Jimin eyed Seokjin accusingly. Seokjin looked back to them, shrugging, as he did his job as he was told.   
"Maybe it was the laundry? The dryer ruins everything all the time." Jimin added, trying to reassure Taehyung.   
"I doubt it, though. I do look a lot chunkier. I've got to stop eating so much, maybe start dieting. Jimin, you'll help, right?" The boys paled. Jimin nodded dejectedly.   
"But Tae Tae, you look so handsome! We don't want you looking like a skeleton. Plus dieting's no fun at all" Jimin persuaded Taehyung, obviously not wanting him to lose anything.   
"But look at my tummy!" Taehyung lifted up his shirt unexpectedly. Yoongi, flustered, looked away. Jimin had a starry look in his eyes, and Seokjin couldn't help but smile.   
"You don't look that different. Maybe it's just bloating?" Yoongi couldn't resist looking back at his pink tinted tummy.   
"No, it's super squishy, too. See? Feel it." Taehyung brought Yoongi's cold hands to his tummy, his hands sinking into the doughy flesh. Yoongi kneaded it, squishing around the chub with his lithe fingers. Seokjin looked as if he was about to faint, Jimin looking at Yoongi with envy.   
"We don't see it, either. Let us feel!" Jimin pushed a dejected, yet star struck Yoongi to the side, pushing his small hands onto his plush tummy. Seokjin soon joined in.   
"Hmm, I guess I see your point. It's two pounds at the most, though. And you look so much cuter, too!" Jimin squished Taehyung's cheeks in his hand. Taehyung chuckled heartily, Yoongi sighing dreamily from the sidelines. Taehyung seemed to be satisfied here, as he left to see Namjoon and Hoseok in the kitchen. Namjoon quickly shoving something into the cupboard after noticing Taehyung had entered the room, Hoseok looking suspicious, as he held a cake in his hand. It looked like it was covered in some sort of powdered sugar.   
"Hey, Joonie, Seok. What's for dinner? I'm really hungry for some reason. I have no idea why, though. I've been eating all day." Taehyung pouted as he sat at the Kitchen Island. Both Hoseok and Namjoon exchanging a knowing look, which Taehyung took note of. What did they do this time? Hoseok coughed into his fist, directing the attention to himself.   
"Well, Namjoonie and I wanted to treat you to something sweet tonight. How does cake sound?" Hoseok held the heavenly looking cake up, eyebrows slanted, searching for approval.   
"I guess. I've been eating so much lately, though. Are you guys sure I'm not being a pig?" Taehyung actually felt that, no longer acting. What if he was wrong? Namjoon walked over and cupped Taehyung face in his hands, Hoseok at his side.   
"Whatever made you think that?" Namjoon was visibly worried, a guilty look graced Hoseok's face.   
"You could never be anything less than our favorite dongsaeng. Don't tell the others, though. Although I bet they would agree." Hoseok reassured Taehyung. They then fed him by the spoonful, he enjoyed the cake greatly. A new fuzzy warm feeling settled in his chest. Both Namjoon and Hoseok left to go speak with the other boys.   
They once again gathered into Jungkook's room. Guilt was evident on all of their faces, obviously feeling terrible about deceiving Taehyung as they had.   
"Everyone, I think it's time we come clean and confess. About everything." Seokjin started. The boys paled.   
"Our feelings for him and what we've been doing behind his back. It's all got to be confessed, I agree. Let's bring it up lightly, yeah? We don't want to overwhelm him." Yoongi continued, a few of them with worried looks, others nodding. Hoseok called Taehyung over to the room. He halted when they saw their serious faces.   
"Tae, we all need to discuss some things. Jimin, do you want to begin?" Namjoon addressed the elephant in the room. Jimin took in a deep breath, sorry he had betrayed his best friend.   
"We've been uh, secretly fattening you up, to be forward." Jimin fiddled with his hands in his lap.   
"We should have talked to you about it first. We're really really sorry, Hyung. Please don't move out!" Jungkook looked close to tears.   
"I confess I was mostly at fault. I shouldn't have assumed it was okay to let everyone do this." Seokjin was guilt ridden.   
"I should have smacked the sense into these losers, but I didn't." Yoongi looked down at his feet, head hung in shame.   
"Please don't leave us. We love you, Taehyung. More than anything. And what you want is more important than what we want. It's your body, and its beautiful in any form." Hoseok looked him in the eyes. Truth was evident in them, and Taehyung had to take a step back. They loved him back? After all this time, his feelings were finally requited. He couldn't help but smile.   
"Yeah, we regret- why are you smiling?" Namjoon looked at Taehyung incredulously. Taehyung rushed into his arms, kissing him with a fervor. They broke apart, and Taehyung gave each of them a peck.   
"I love all of you, too. I'm so happy. But you guys need to promise me one thing." Taehyung looked serious.   
"Anything." Yoongi looked at him, a promise held in his eyes.   
"Next time you guys have a problem, come talk to me first, please?"   
They all smiled.


End file.
